The Tailless Mouse and the Journey of the Unknown
by Silverstream10
Summary: The Ham-Hams visit the lake in the summertime. There, they meet the Warriors, and just when they decide the wilderness isn't for them- they learn that they are part of a very important prophecy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

VISITING COUSINS

Laura Haruna brushed her brown hair. "I think I'll grow my hair long for the summer, what do you think, Hamtaro?" Hamtaro replied. "Heke?" _Laura looks fine with short hair. I couldn't imagine having to drag a load of hair along everywhere I went. _

"Laura! Are you ready? We're leaving soon!" Her mother Marian called from downstairs. "Coming Mom!". She lifted Hamtaro into his travel carrier and slid the circle window closed. "Marian, where's my toothbrush?!" asked her father. "I packed it in your bag." she answered. Her father scrambled around looking in every pocket for his toothbrush. Laura and her mother cocked their heads and both sweatdropped.

"We'd better get going Ham Hams! If we're going to hitch a ride with Hamtaro, we have to do it now!" Boss told his companions: Panda, Pashmina, Penelope, Bijou, Maxwell, Sandy, Dexter, Howdy, Oxnard, and Cappy. Their families had already gone on their summer vacations, leaving their Ham Hams behind with automatic feeders.

Laura set down hamtaro's carrier on the pavement. "NOW!" ordered Boss. The Ham-Hams jumped into the carrier and hid underneath the bedding and in the little sleeping house. "Hi Guys!" greeted Hamtaro.

-

Sunpaw raced along the brambles with her best friend, Icewing. "I'll get there first!" she teased. Then, they halted to a stop. There at the entrance was Lionblaze. "Daughter, Friend of Daughter, why are you playing? You both have work to do. And you, Icewing, are a warrior now. When I became a warrior, took my responsibilities seriously from the start." "Like chasing after girls!" giggled Icewing. Sunpaw let out a MRROW of laughter. LionBlaze's face reddened. But then, he went back to being serious. "Well, you don't have a fine mate yourself Icewing! Both of you, go back to camp. Clean the elder's bedding, Sunpaw. And you, Icewing, go see Firestar. They both pouted and stalked back into the camp, tails high.

Icewing padded back towards the leader's den. "Who does he think he is anyway, clan leader?" she muttered. As she approached, she heard her older brother, Foxpaw, speaking. "I understand. Thanks Firestar." He padded out of the den miserably. "What's wrong Foxpaw?" his sister asked. "I'm going to be a warrior now." he answered. Icepaw was puzzled. "Congratulations! But what is wrong with that?"

Foxpaw sighed heavily. "My name is not to be Foxcatcher, even if I did catch a fox." Icepaw scoffed. "What'd you expect? You neglected your duties and this is your punishment! What, do you expect Firestar to reward you?" "What about you? You've been playing with Sunpaw all morning!" Icepaw sheepishly grinned and padded into Firestar's den.

"As your punishment, you must remove the elder's ticks." said Firestar. "Yes Master- er Firestar." She padded out.

"So, wanna go hunting?" said Berrynose. "Your fur really gleams in the sunlight, you know, like real ice." _Coward, I don't even like the mouse brained fool! He's not getting me as his mate, that's for sure!_

Thanks Berrynose, but I have other duties that I have to attend to." she answered. "Oh. See you around then." His face fell. Sunpaw padded over to her. "Poor Berrynose, he has no mate. Why dont you give him a try?" Icewing made a face. "Never in a million moons!" Jeweleyes padded over. "Don't worry sweet, your time will come." Icewing said. "Thanks."

-

"YES! We're here!" exclaimed Laura. They were finally at Hare Hill Riding Stables- Where Laura's cousins lived. The hamsters woke up from their slumber. "We're here! Everyone-except Hamtaro- HIDE!" commanded Boss. They all dove into the bedding, or hid in the sleeping house.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair walked out to greet them. "Marcella!" Marian screamed and ran towards her older sister. They hugged and kissed each other heartily. Her husband and children came after. Aunt Mimi had 5 children, though, 3 were already grown up and working. Her husband was named Harold, and her children were: George, Melissa, Max. The younger kids were: Gordon(11) and Annabelle.(9) They ran to greet the family. "Hey Laura! Is this Hamtaro?" said Gordon. "He's so CUTE!" exclaimed Annabelle. Hamtaro was gromming himself. "Cushi Cushi" _I have to look good in front of Laura's cousins, make a good impression. _"Are they gone? My fur is sweating sitting next to this goof!" said Dexter, who was squished next to Howdy. It was quite crowded in the small carrier with eleven hamsters riding.

"FINALLY! WE"RE FREEEEEEE!" Boss jumped out and the Ham-Hams followed. "Let's have an adventure!" said Cappy. "But first, we must unload the luggage." said Maxwell.

All the hamhams took out their belongings. Bijou packed ribbons, Cappy packed Hats, Oxnard packed seeds, Boss packed roses to give to Bijou, Maxwell already had his book.

Bijou changed into pink ribbons each with a bead of a raspberry in the middle. "We need to find a place to rest without Laura seeing us." said Dexter. The others agreed. Finally, Pashmina and Penelope found a small crack in the wall. Inside, there were shelves of wood. The Ham Hams pack their belongings into the room. They lay some odd socks around for sleeping bags. Maxwell read them his book about the area. "Around these areas, there are clans of cats, called warriors. They live in peace and harmony. Divided into four clans they thrive. Every full moon, the cats gather on an island for a gathering. They have a truce until the next day. These cats believe in something called a SilverPelt, where there are their ancestors guiding them in their paths." "Wow," marveled Hamtaro. "Tomorrow is the full moon! We should go see if that's all true!" Maxwell said. "Of course it's true! If it's in a book, it's a fact, and facts, are true." Bijou said. "But vouldn't it be nice to just visit and explore, maybe?" Said Bijou. "Yeah!" the others agreed. "Hello?" said Dexter. "Cats eat rodents, and we are rodents!" Maxwell said. "Did I forget to mention that they are carnivores?"

-

"I call upon my Warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. He has trained hard in the ways of your code. I make him a warrior in turn." said Firestar to the clan. Snowpaw looked on admiringly. "Foxpaw, though you have made some mistakes in the past, StarClan honors your apology. From this day on, you will be known as Foxfur." The clan chanted. "Foxfur! Foxfur!"

"Now, we shall go to the gathering."

Please, if you don't understand who some of the characters are, ask me, watch Hamtaro, or if it's about why Foxfur is a warrior AFTER Icewing, read Sunny Days and Snowy Days first. This is its sequel with a twist.

SILVERSTREAM10


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE HAM-HAM'S FIRST GATHERING

This story is coming along pretty well, I'd say. If you think it's as good as I think it is, please give a review!

Hamtaro watched as Laura, Gordon, and Annabelle splashed and played in the lake.

"We ought to prepare for our trip tonight, if we want to actually see the Silverpelt, if there is one." Hamtaro said. "You're absolutely right!" agreed Pashmina. "Ookwee!" agreed Penelope.

All of the Ham-Hams got ready, and studied the map. "That must be the island where they hold the gathering!" said Maxwell, pointing to a small shape on the map.

"But it is completely surrounded by water!" said Cappy, worriedly.

"That's what an island is, land surrounded by water." answered Maxwell.

"I wonder how we'll get there, Hamsters cannot swim." said Boss. Oxnard and Hamtaro gazed out of the window. "Hey, look!" said Oxnard.

"Way over there! There are some cats swimming towards the island!" Maxwell nodded. "That must be Riverclan. They have the ability to swim." Bijou said.

"That's amazing. Do all the clans swim to the island?" Maxwell shook his head. "According to this book, only Riverclan can swim. It doesn't say how the clans go to the island, though."

"Well, we'd better think of something fast! Because the sun is setting right as we speak!" said Howdy.

Then, the cousins came out of the lake. They left behind their water toys on the shore. "That's it!" said Hamtaro. "Heke?" said the others

"We can ride a boat to the island! Laura and her cousins left a big toy boat out there, see?"

They all crowded around the window. Sure enough, there was a 2 foot long, red, plastic boat- big enough to seat all of the Ham-Hams! "What are we waiting for, Let's go!" Exclaimed Boss.

He led the caravan outdoors. They clambered into the seats of the boat and Boss pushed off with his paddle. They were heading towards the island.

* * *

"I will take: Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, Icewing, Foxfur, Snowpaw, Sunpaw, Whitewing, Birchfall, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Honeygaze, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Poppytail and Mousetail."

Announced Firestar. "Let's go."

The clan padded through the forest. Then, they crossed the tree bridge.

"I smell mouse, lots of it." said Jayfeather to his brother. "Really? All I smell is the sweet scent of my darling Heathertail." Jayfeather shook his head while Honeygaze gave him a lecture.

------------------

Icewing spotted Toadfoot and Spiderleg having a chat.

She found herself thinking aloud. _"What handsome toms..." _ The cats around her stared.

She could feel their stares burning into her fur. She just tried to act natural, though she found herself very embarrassed.

She ran off into the trees, reddening all the way. Toadfoot ran after her. "And what a lovely she cat." he said to her. Icewing was very surprised.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. "I said, what a lovely she cat you are." Icewing found herself blushing again.

"Don't feel too embarrassed, It's happened to me before." Toadfoot told her. _I really like this tom! Perhaps he really likes me too!_ "Icewing, you are a beautful she cat, and good natured too." Toadfoot said.

"One mistake isn't going to make everyone hate you! Everyone make mistakes." Icewing found herself intertwining her tail with his. Their pelts brushing together, Icewing no longer felt so embarrassed, though somehow ashamed.

"Excuse me, which way to the gathering?" said a small, apprentice like voice. "That way." she pointed with her tail. "Thanks!" Icewing didn't see who ever said the voice, but she didn't care at the moment.

* * *

"We made it! We're actually on the island!" Bijou was so excited.

"Okay Ham-Hams, remember, we're only here to check things out.

So don't get in contact with a cat. Use the buddy system!" advised Maxwell. "Hey, who's name is Boss around here?" said Boss. "Sorry!" Maxwell said.

Here were the Pairings:

-Hamtaro, Oxnard

-Bijou, Sandy

-Pashmina,Penelope

-Dexter,Howdy

-Boss,Maxwell

-Panda, Cappy

They all set off together towards the gathering.

Maxwell gasped. "It's the great Firestar of Thunderclan!"

The Ham-Hams had puzzled looks on their faces.

Maxwell explained that He was the leader of Thunderclan. "I'll read you the book later, but the gathering's beginning! Shhh!"

Firestar began the gathering. "We have a new warrior in Thunderclan, Foxfur." The island erupted with chants of his name.

Maxwell explained that the tradition was to chant the new name to congratulate the clan, and the warrior.

The Ham-Hams joined in the chant excitedly.

"Unfortunately, prey has been extremely scarce, the weather has been so hot, but we are still strong enough to defend our clan." said Leopardstar.

Blackstar began. "Our warrior, Toadfoot, chased off a badger from our territory with help from Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt. We thank them greatly." another chant began.

"Toadfoot! Rowanclaw! Tawnypelt!" The Ham-Hams joined in once more.

Onestar started."Prey has been good, I have nothing more to report." The gathering ended.

The hamsters got into the boat once more, and rowed back towards the Hare Hill Stables.

* * *

**What do you think? I think that was a pretty good, long, chapter! Please tell me what you think of this story by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: SNOWPAW'S DREAM

The hamsters lay awake in their socks, listening to Maxwell read them a book about the clans.

"The leaders are Firestar, of Thunderclan, Leapardstar, of Riverclan, Blackstar, of Shadowclan, and Onestar, of Windclan."

Hamtaro listened intently. "The deputy is like the co-leader. He helps the leader with his tasks, like giving orders, etc.

When the leader dies, the deputy takes his place as the new leader, and it is tradition to select a new deputy by moonhigh."

Bijou said. "Do the clans always cooperate with each other?" Maxwell shook his head.  
"Hardly! That's why they split into four clans. They have to defend borders, and only catch prey within their territory.

A small dispute could turn into a battle. Sometimes, other clans take sides, and the battle could get really serious." Boss was really amazed.

"But if they get injured, how can they survive?" Maxwell answered him. "Excellent question, Boss, Each clan has a medicine cat.

Medicine cats know all of the herbs to heal cats. They also have a special connection with Starclan- the clan of their ancestors."

Cappy asked. "What happens if the medicine cat dies?"

Maxwell said. "They have apprentices.

Apprentices train to be warriors, or if they really want, they can become the apprentice of a medicine cat.

All apprentices have 'paw' at the end of their names. Each is assigned a mentor, to teach them about the warrior code, how to hunt, and battle skills.

When a warrior retires, he moves to the elders den, and the queens (mothers) stay in the nursery with their kittens. Kits have names with the name 'kit' at the end."

Hamtaro wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Boy, there sure is a lot to remember about warriors!" Maxwell nodded.

"Why don't we get some sleep, we have a whole day ahead of us." Said Cappy. So they went to sleep.

* * *

Sunpaw longed to be a great warrior just like her great grandfather- Firestar. She saw her friends, Toadpaw, Rosepaw, and her sister Snowpaw. They were already fast asleep.

The four apprentices were going to have a big day ahead of them. Now that Foxfur and icewing were out of the apprentice's den, the den seemed emptier.

Icewing was Sunpaw's best friend. _I wish I could be a warrior, just like Icewing. But I guess I'll have to train up some more. _Then, she finally fell asleep.

Snowpaw blinked.

She was surrounded by trees.

In the distance, a small voice called her name. "_Snowpaw, Snowpaw……." _She was trapped.

She was completely surrounded by trees. Snowpaw panicked, then, the voice became louder, and out of nowhere, a starry cat formed in front of her.

_Bluestar…. _Bluestar was the Thunderclan leader before Firestar.

_"Hello Snowpaw." _The starry cat greeted. "Hello, Bluestar. It is a great honor to meet you."

Snowpaw dipped her head respectfully. _"Snowpaw. Listen to the sounds of the trees, what do you hear?"_

Snowpaw listened carefully. "I don't hear anything but the rustling of the leaves." _"Listen, what are the leaves telling you?" Bluestar persisted._

Then, Snowpaw finally heard a voice whispering.

_"Prepare for the coming of the Tailless mouse." _Snowpaw was puzzled._ Tailless Mouse?!_ But before she could say anything, the forest faded around her, and she awoke in her den.

"Prepare for the coming of the Tailless Mouse?" said Snowpaw. "What could that mean?"

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had the chapter in my computer the whole time but I never published it. I'll try to be faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Hamtaro woke to the sound of cats yowling in the middle of the night.

"Boss, Maxwell!" he squeaked. Maxwell turned around. "What is it, Hamtaro?" he asked sleepily.

"I think I hear the cats, they're yowling really loudly, and I don't know why." Hamtaro said.

Bijou woke up, "I'm scared!" she whispered.

Maxwell scratched his head, and started looking in his Warriors book for some answers. "Aha!" he said. "The cats are having a battle!"

Bijou shuddered. "A battle?" she whispered.

"Sounds exciting, let's go check it out!" Hamtaro said.

"This could be very dangerous, Hamtaro. You see, a battle isn't really planned to happen by the clans, but sometimes begins with a disagreement. But I guess if we keep a safe distance away from the action, there isn't any harm." Maxwell said.

Boss had woken up, and he said. "Ahem, Maxwell, I happen to be the boss around here. I decide where we go, when we go, how we go, and most importantly, if we can go."

Maxwell shuffled his paws as Boss continued. "Now Hamtaro, from what Maxwell was saying, I can tell that this is not going to be easy, so I don't think you should place your furry little self straight into the heart of a bloody catfight!"

"But Boss, the clans might need help!" Hamtaro whined.

"Hamtaro is right, we should help them, maybe we can even make friends with the cats and-" Bijou was cut off by Boss.

"Whoa there, Bijou, make friends with cats?"

Maxwell joined in. "Actually, it is possible and has been proven by the greatest hamster scientist of all time: Professor Cruiser."

Another yowl split through the air. "Okay, do whatever you want, but I'm not risking my life to help some cats that I hardly know." Boss said.

Bijou smiled at Hamtaro. "Let's go!" she said. Boss changed his mind. "Bijou can't go out there without protection, so I guess I'll have to go too." He grumbled.

So Boss, Maxwell, Hamtaro and Bijou set out bravely to help the four clans with whatever they needed.

* * *

Snowpaw fought for her life. She clawed at a Shadowclan apprentice's belly and ran free.

_Stupid Shadowclan, always stealing prey from our territory. If they hadn't taken all of those squirrels, I could have been enjoying a peaceful sleep right now. And to think, a battle, right after the gathering?!_

_And now I even have that weird dream to think about! _Thoughts swirled around in Snowpaw's mind.

Icewing pulled Toadfoot under the brambles.

"How could you?!" she said under her breath.

"It was for my clan!" Toadfoot mewed.

"And after I trusted you, our patrol finds you and your sneaky little Shadowclan buddies stealing our prey!" she said. There was hurt in her voice as she mewed to Toadfoot.

"I'm so sorry, Icewing." he said. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Well then what's this, you hurt me." she said harshly.

"Icewing, I'm truly sorry, please forgive me." he pleaded.

"You know what, Toadfoot? I don't even care anymore. I don't need you in my life. I'll find some other _Thunderclan_ tom to care for me." with that, Icewing fled from the brambles, leaving Toadfoot heartbroken.

* * *

"Okay gang, we're approaching the battle." Maxwell whispered.

"Hey, isn't that the same white cat that gave us directions last night?" Bijou noticed a white cat run from out of some brambles, with the same mottled tom run after her.

"So what do we do?" Boss said.

"Do we have to take a side to support?" Bijou inquired.

"No, not necessarily. We want to promote peace, right?" Maxwell said. The rest nodded. "I have a plan."

* * *

Sunpaw growled at the huge Shadowclan tabby staring down at her. "You will pay for this Shadowclan!" she yowled as she sprung onto tabby's back and nipped his ear.

Suddenly, a voice sounded out. "FREEZE in the name of Starclan!"

Every cat stopped what they were doing and searched the area for the thing that made the noise.

"You are the four clans. You should live in peace and harmony." the voice said. "Why are you fighting? For a piece of prey? This is ridiculous. All of you know to stay within your boundary lines. This is

just an act of greed." Sunpaw saw a few Shadowclan warriors look guiltily at their paws.

"What would Starclan think?" the voice said no more.

* * *

"High five, Maxwell!" said Hamtaro.

"We nailed that one!" Boss exclaimed.

"I think we all deserve a good rest now." Bijou said as she watched the cats slowly return to where they came from.

* * *

"Bluestar, these tail-less mice are miracle workers!" Oakheart exclaimed.

"Hmm." Bluestar did not comment.

"We could definitely use them to benefit out clans!" he went on.

"Oakheart, it's not our duty to meddle with these.... mice's lives. If they start making trouble, then we can step in."

**Oh my goodness it's been so long since I've written for fanfiction! I think I just have to get back on top of things!**

**Please remember to review and I promise I'll have another chapter up soon!**


End file.
